A Phantom Christmas (Despite written in August)
by George Smillie
Summary: FINISHED (warning: crappy ending) ! Its christmas time in Phantomville, and Raoul is anxious Christine attends his dinner party
1. Chapter 1

THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA  
  
A PHANTOM CHRISTMAS (Despite being written in August)  
  
Gentle flakes of snow floated down, elegantly placing themselves on the ground without a sound. Slowly, the young ballet dancers of the Opera Populaire emerged from the shadows of the building, and out in to the beautiful winter wonderland (EW!). Soon, the staff were outside, then the opera singers, and soon, even Christine Daaé and Raoul, Victome de Changy I might add, were out enjoying the snow, as were the manager's, Firmin and Andre. Soon the entire Opera were outside, singing and dancing in the open air!  
  
(The entire cast are outside, singing and dancing, prancing around like idiots, especially Raoul, who has fallen over with Christine (ACK!) Soon, a dance begins, which Raoul and Christine are prominent in. For someone reason Christine seems distant from Raoul.  
  
CHRISTINE: Oh Raoul, I am enjoying this. Really I am! Being here with you I love it! But I cant help but think . . .  
  
RAOUL: Think what my angel?  
  
(Christine snarls)  
  
CHRISTINE: I keep telling you! Don't call me that! I still have feelings for Erik . . .  
  
(Raoul sighs, and twirls Christine in to a slow dance)  
  
RAOUL: Oh . . . that Phantom chap. Total lack of style. I mean, a cape? Persian robes?  
  
CHRISTINE (Worried): Please Raoul! He can hear you anywhere you go.  
  
RAOUL: Well, on to other subjects. What of Christmas dinner? I trust you will be with mother and father this year?  
  
(Christine shuffles her feet nervously)  
  
CHRISTINE: Well actually-  
  
RAOUL: Oh please! Your not going to that weirdo's dungeon for dinner are you?  
  
(Christine ignores Raoul, and walks forward and sings to the tune of Angel of Music)  
  
CHRISTINE: Angel of Music, Guide and lover, Angel of mine, free me, Angel of Music, I'll make dinner, Turkey or beef, you choose . . .  
  
(Raoul steps forward to Christine)  
  
RAOUL: Please dear Christine I implore you, Have Christmas dinner with me, Not with that freakish masked monster, But with my parents, aaaand meeee!  
  
CHRISTINE: Angel of Music, help me save me! He only wants me, for sex! Angel of Music, I may love him, But I need you here, with me . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Erik stood alone in the shadows, dressed in his usual cape. He had heard every word that was exchanged between Raoul and Christine. He sighed. "I may of tried to hang him, but I tried to say sorry. Maybe he's just another one." Or maybe . . ." He turned to his board, where a painting of Raoul hung. He threw a dart in it, a perfect shot in fact, right in the eye. "Maybe I was bound to hate him." Before Erik could talk anymore, there was a sound. Christine was knocking at the mirror again. He yawned, and got off the throne and headed towards the boat. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
"Go Christine." Erik sat in his throne, looking plain faced, as if nothing was troubling him. "But Erik I really do want to be with you!" A small smile caught Erik. "Christine believe me, it was me talking, you were not in control. "But Erik . . ." Erik waved his hand. "No Christine. Enjoy yourself at the fop's party." Christine took a deep breath, walked towards Erik, and kissed him on the mouth. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss. "Im staying with you." He smiled. "Very well!"  
  
Andre sat in his office, pouring over his papers, until he came to a letter (from guess who). "Oh no . . . Firmin, a note."  
  
Dear Andre, Just a word of greetings. And happy holidays to you. I do hope you are well and your wife as well. As for me, a little lonely but I have my Christine so im doing very well! O.G.  
  
Andre smiled at the note. "Quite unusual for our Phantom friend wouldn't you say Firmin?" Firmin looked at his note. "We'll see in a minute then wont we?"  
  
Dear Firmin, Merry Christmas to you. You never thought you'd get this note? Even I can enjoy this one holiday. Perhaps for just this once I may just go without a salary this merry Christmas month! O.G.  
  
Firmin sighed. "Does that mean we don't have to pay him?" Andre looked at the two letters again. "Do you think its permanent? The niceness I mean." "Oh no . . . im sure he'll be ruining our lives and destroying our precious chandiliers in no time. There was an awkward silence between the two. "Want to go outside and roll around in the snow." "Yeah!" Andre replied. The two slipped on a pair of gloves and were out of the door.  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE  
  
(Erik is sitting alone in his lair. He has a withered old Christmas tree, and under the tree, there are two presents. One from Nadir ((Back in Persia for some reason)), and one from Christine.)  
  
Erik sat on his throne and yawned. "Ayesha, come here kitty!" The sleek cat bounced out of Erik's bedroom and over to his throne. She bounced in to his lap. "Why isn't she here yet?" He stroked Ayesha, until she decided to eat. She almost fell out of his lap and went over to her meat. Erik sighed. "Good girl." He was so lonely . . .  
  
"Wow Raoul this is fantastic!" Christine rested her head on his neck, dancing slowly. "Christine, your so beautiful." She smiled. "Thank you Raoul." Raoul frowned.  
  
Erik stood outside in the snow, cradling his wedding vail in his arms. A single tear rolled down his face and on to the snow. It melted slowly. "Christine . . . you promised."  
  
"Im so glad im with you Christine. I bet your happier here than you ever were with that Phantom freak." Christine's eyes widened in horror. "Erik. I forgot!" Raoul ignored her, and wandered of to his bedroom. "Im just going to spend about fifteen minutes on my hair and then i'll have the turkey ready." When Raoul had gone, Christine immediately rushed out of the door and in to the cold. But Erik had already gone . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
  
"Erik. Erik im so sorry." Christine stood in front of the throne. Erik sat there coldy, a blank look on his face. Despite the silent look, a rush of thoughts were going through his mind. "I forgot! I swear." For a moment, Christine was certain she saw a tear in his eye. "Don't be sorry." That was all he said. "But Erik I swear-" Erik raised his eyebrow. "Christine, I know you enjoyed it. You love that fop." "No! No I love you!" Erik sighed and put a hand to his head. "Just go Christine. Enjoy your Christmas." "But- " "GO!"  
  
Raoul was waiting for her as she crossed through the mirror. "Come on Christine! Its midnight, lets go to the Christmas ball!" Christine was teary eyed. "I-I don't think I can dance tonight Raoul." He sighed. "Come on Christine, I'll give you half an hour. I need to do my hair." Raoul bounced out of the dressing room to get ready.  
  
THE CHRISTMAS BALL (Ack! Sounds like a high school prom thingie)  
  
(Everyone is standing in the main entrance, dressed in Christmassy costumes. Two Santa Claus' meet eachother at the base of the Great Staircase)  
  
SANTA 1: Monsieur Andre? SANTA 2: Monsieur Firmin?  
  
(They both let their costumes drop. FIRMIN is wearing a traditional Santa costume, while ANDRE is wearing a Santa beard and mask, but his body is of a skinned cat (don't ask).  
  
FIRMIN: Dear Andre what a merry Christmas!  
  
ANDRE: The year is almost at an end!  
  
FIRMIN: By the way here's a gift  
  
ANDRE: And here's mine to you  
  
ANDRE/FIRMIN: Here's to us!  
  
FIRMIN: I must say all the same it is a shame that Phantom fellow isn't here!  
  
(Why did I copy those lyrics?)  
  
(Lights up on the Great Staircase. Strange creatures, penguins, giant baubles (Raoul), and other Christmas characters. Guess which song they're singing to?)  
  
CHORUS: Christmas Eve! All these weirdos they do weave! Christmas Eve! Hide your face or the penguins will come get you. (I know I know . . . ) Christmas Eve! Ugly babies, strange Santa's! Christmas Eve! Look around there's another fool around y- VOICE: PLEASE STOP!!!!  
  
(From the top of the staircase, guess who's come to the party. ERIK stands at the top of the staircase dressed in his Red Death suit. He wears a withered piece of holly on his suit.)  
  
ERIK: Why so silent idiots? Did you think, I wouldn't show up at all? Please forgive me stupid fools, my Christmas wasn't perfect! Here I bring my new opera, 'A Burnt and Shattered World!' I advise you to comply. I believe you know the drill. Remember there are worse things than a scream so very shrill! (Looks at Meg)  
  
(ERIK wanders over to CHRISTINE and RAOUL)  
  
ERIK (to Raoul): Your costume is the worst! And I hate your face!!! (smashes Raoul in the jaw, and then disappears in a purple flame) 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:  
  
Carlotta, Andre and Firmin stared down at the huge manuscript handed to them by Erik. "Monsieur, I cannot sing this! It would kill me!" Andre rolled his eyes. "Get out you old . . . red haired . . . sausage. No one wanted you here anyway. We have a new Primma Donna, in Miss. Daae." Firmin sighed. "If only we knew where Miss. Daae was."  
  
Christine stood at the bank of the lake. She looked tired, exhausted after hours of having to listen to Raoul saying "can I have a cuddle" or "my face hurts" or on some occasions, "tickle my feet so I can smile." She looked at the dark, foggy waters of the lake. She prepared herself for the icy cold water and lifted up a part of her dress. She winced slightly as the water stinged her legs. She started to walk across the lake. "Damn it Erik! You never told me how to use the boat."  
  
By the time she had reached the other bank she could hear Erik. She was soaked to the skin, but suddenly she felt warm at the sound of his voice, only to be chilled when she heard what he was singing . . .  
  
ERIK (from a distance): Past the point of no return - the fop must die now: The scraps we've had till now are at an end . . . Hang him high with my lasso - no point in fighting: abandon fun, and let my hate engulf . . .  
  
(CHRISTINE walks out of the lake and slowly wanders to ERIK quietly)  
  
ERIK: What kind of Christmas is this now? I hate my life down here in hell. It seems im always cursed to lose here . . .  
  
Past the point of no return, I hate them so much - why do they do this, stab me once again. Beyond the point of no return . . .  
  
(CHRISTINE calmly walks to ERIK and kisses him, crying)  
  
"Oh Erik . . ." Christine broke the kiss and hugged him tight. "I love you. Don't do this . . ." He ran his fingers through her hair as she cried on his shoulder. "What a great Christmas . . ."  
  
The End! NOTHING MORE! 


End file.
